Another Guy
by Blissaster
Summary: Shikamaru dan Temari TIDAK pacaran, apa pun kata orang. Dan Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka. Tapi, ketika Temari terlihat sedang berjalan dengan cowok lain, akankah pikiran Shikamaru berubah?
1. Chapter 1

Conditional: you better read this :

**Conditional: you better read this :**

**- Umur Shika cs 18, Temari 21**

**- Masalah denga Akatsuki udah selesai. Anggota Akatsuki masih hidup DAN hidup dengan tenang di Konoha dan Suna.**

**Note: Keberatan? Ya, gak usah baca… No flame!**

**--**

**Chapter 1 : Cewek Merepotkan**

Shikamaru dan Temari tidak pacaran.

Walau mereka rutin berkencan selama lima tahun belakangan. Walau mereka pernah berpelukan, bahkan berciuman beberapa kali (tapi mereka tidak pernah bergandengan tangan, karena Temari berkeras dia bukan cewek lemah yang harus digandeng setiap saat).

Walau Temari selalu menginap di rumah Shikamaru bila sedang berkunjung ke KOnoha sendirian (bila sedang bersama kedua adiknya, mereka akan mencari hotel).Walau Shikamaru rela mengikuti tes Jounin (dan babak belur karenanya) hanya karena Temari bilang dia suka pada cowok yang lebih kuat (atau setidaknya sama kuat).

Walau semua orangyang mengenal mereka, kecuali Kankuro dan Gaara, mengira bahwa mereka pacaran, bahkan beberapa anak cewek menyarankan hal itu.

Walau Temari sudah beberapa kali menolong Shikamaru (Shikamaru : "Hey! Cuma dua kali kok!"). Walau… ibu Shikamaru sudah bilang akan merestui hubungan mereka (setelah tahu latar belakang Temari).

Mereka TIDAK pacaran.

Yah, setidaknya mereka belum meresmikannya. Dan entah kapan niat untuk itu muncul dalam diri pemalas Shikamaru. Untungnya, salah satu dari keuntungan memiliki sewek tomboy seperti Temari, Temari tidak pernah mendesak, apalagi memaksa Shikamaru untuk itu. Sebaliknya, cewek pirang itu tampak cukup menikmati hubungan tanpa status mereka.

Shikamaru tidak akan mengakui ini, terutama di depan Ino (yang akan dengan senang hati menceramahinya betapa pentingnya "meresmikan" suatu hubungan), tapi, berdasarkan standar seorang Nara Shikamaru, masalah tentang peresmian hubungan itu terlalu merepotkan. Sementara keuntungan yang dia dapat tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan kerepotan-kerepotannya.

Kerepotan-kerepotan seperti komitmen, yang menurut Shikamaru justru mengekang dan (khas Shikamaru) merepotkan. Belu lagi masalah kecemburuan. Yah, bukannya Shiakamaru punya banyak fans seperti Sasuke (punya fans itu mrepotkan!), dan Shikamaru juga tidak tahu apakah Temari adalah cewek pencemburu atau tidak. Tapi, mengingat temperamen Temari, sebaiknya dia tidak nekad mencobanya. Demi keberlangsungan hidupnya.

_Last but not least, _masalah adik-adiknya Temari, yang _sedikit _(coughsarkastikcough) protektif terhadap kakak perempuan mereka satu-satunya. Gaara, dengan atau tanpa Shukaku, tetaplah berbahaya. Dan posisinya sebagai Kazekage memberinya kebebasan untuk melakukan semua yang dia mau. Belu lagi Kankuro, yang dilihat dari wwajahnya saja sudah _horror_, dan kalau kena jurusnya (entah apa nama jurusnya, terlalu merepotkan untuk diingat, panjang sekali) dijamin dia akan mendekam di rumah sakit untuk beberapa minggu.

Merepotkan.

Sementara keuntungannya, cuma memastikan dia sebagai satu-satunya "cowok istimewa" Temari.

Jelas tidak sebanding, kan?

Tapi, ketika Temari ditemukan sedang jalan dengan cowok lain (yang TAMPAN, asal tahu saja) bahkan mereka bernincang-bincang sambil tertawa ringan. Akankah rasa malas Shikamaru terkalahkan?

--

Shikamaru sedang memandangi awan di tempat favoritnya, seperti biasa. Bahkan ketika sedang santai begini, pikirannya melayang kemabali ke tugasnya, terima kasih untuk Temari.

Sebentar lagi ujian Chuunin, dan salah satu dari sedikit keuntungan yang dia dapat adalah dia bebas misi. Karena dia harus menemani Temari sebagai perwakilan Suna. Tapi, karena urusan menyangkut ujian Chuunin sudah selesai (ya, selesai. Dan jauh lebih cepat dari yang dia perkirakan, terima kasih untuk Temari yang membuatnya kerja dua kali lipat lebih keras dari biasanya) jadi dia bisa santai sekarang.

"_Ah, enaknya jadi awan…" _piker Shikamaru, ketika dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya, dan langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Mengenal suara itu, dan tahu topik apa yang akan dibicarakan, dia bangkit duduk dengan malas.

"Ino, berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku tidak akan—" tapi kata-katanya terputus.

"Bukan itu, BODOH!!" teriak Ino, nyaris histeris, "Temari-san!"

Begitu mendengar nama kunoichi itu, tidak bisa tidak, dia jadi lebih tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Temari? Ada apa dengan dia?" tanyanya tenang, walau sebenarnya ada kecemasan dalam hatinya. Mengingat sifat Temari, bukan tidak mungkin cewek itu terlibat masalah dan sedang berada di rumah sakit karena itu (walau dia sangsi akan hal itu. Bila Temari terlibat dalam suatu pertengkaran, yang harus dicemaskan adalah musuhnya, bukan Temari).

"Temari-san! Dia sedang jalan dengan cowok lain!"

--

"Temari-san! Dia sedang jalan dengan cowok lain!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Shikamaru hanya dapat menatap Ino dengan wajah _blank_.

"…Apa?" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Temari-san. Sedang. Jalan. Dengan. COWOK. **LAIN**!!" teriak Ino.

Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino, lalu dia kembali membaringkan diri, tangan bersilang di belakang kepala, tampak sesantai biasanya.

"_Kasihan Shika, saking _shock_nya jadi idiot begitu," _begitu pikir Ino.

"Shika—"

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Shikamaru tenang, "Kankuro? Gaara? Atau malah dua-duanya?" bibir Shikamaru terangkat, membentuk seringai. Saat itulah Ino sadar, Shikamaru bukannya jadi idiot, tapi dia Cuma tidak menanggapi berita yang dibawanya dengan serius, bahkan cenderung tidak percaya.

"Shikamaru!! Ini serius!!" Ino menjert. Shikamaru menghela nafas. Cewek. Merepotkan.

--

"Jadi, Temari-san jalan dengan cowok lain. Lalu…?" tanya Ino antusias.

"'Lalu'…?" Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "lalu apa?"

"_IDIOT!!"_ piker Ino, menepuk keningnya. Dia lalau menarik nafas, panjang, _"Sabar…"_

"Jadi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Ino, menatap tajam kea rah Shikamaru seakan menantang _'Katakan semua itu terlalu merepotkan untuk diurus, dan aku AKAN membunuhmu. Pelan-pelan DAN menyakitkan,'_. Shikamaru sweat drop, dia bangkit duduk.

"Entahlah," Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "mungkin kamu salah lihat,"

"Tidak mungkin! Hanya Temari-san yang punya model rambut begitu!" Ino berkeras.

"Maksudku, mungkin mereka bukan sedang 'jalan' seperti yang kau duga,"

"Lalu aoa yang mereka lakukan, huh?" Ino menatap galak.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja sedang berjalan ke tempat latihan, hendak berduel misalnya," Shikamaru mengangkat bahu lagi, "kau tidak pernah tahu dengan seorang Temari,". Ino terdiam. Shikamaru berpikir, mungkin Ino sedang benar-benar memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Oh, betapa salahnya dia. Karena beberapa detik kemudian…

"**NA-RA-SHI-KA-MA-RU!!"**

Shikamaru menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menghela nafas, dia tahu kalau Ino sudah teriak seperti itu, lebih baik permintaaannya dituruti.

"Kau pikir orang yang akan berduel akan tertawa-tawa bagitu, hah!? Kau pikir…" teriak Ino

"Merepotkan…" gumam Shikamaru.

--

"Jadi… Dia… jalan dengan siapa?" tanya Shikamaru, menahan diri untuk tidak menguap.

"Aku tidak melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi yang pasti cowok itu keren! Rambutnya hitam oanjang, kulitnya putih, nyaris pucat, matanya tajam, bulu matanya lentik. Dia tinngi, langsing, dan…" Ino menceritakan dengan semangat.

Dan ocehan Ino lewat begitu saja.

"_Ino…Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau _tidak _melihatnya dengan jelas!?" _gerutu Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Tapi, rasanya cowok itu familiar…" Ino menggantung kalimatnya, jari telunjuk di bibir. Mendengar itu, Shikamaru jadi lebih tertarik. Kalau Ino merasa familiar, seharusnya Ino mengenalya, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru.

"_Tapi, kalau aku mengenal orang itu, kenapa orang itu mashi mau 'jalan' dengan Temari?" _pikir Shikamaru. Siapa cowok yang berani menggoda ceweknya (walau belum resmi)?

Mengingat ceweknya (belum resmi) sedang jalan dengan cowok lain, sedikti banyak membuat darah Shikamaru mendidih. Walau amarahnya belum bias mengalahkan rasa malasnya.

Jadi, kesimpulannya, Shikamaru marah karena ceweknya (belum resmi, Shika… Author ditimpuk) jalan dengan cowok lain, tapi terlalu malas untuk melakukan sesuatu, apa pun itu.

"Entah kenapa cowok itu rasanya mirip seseorang…" Ino berhenti sebentar, "ah, itu dia! Da mirip Sasuke! Tapi rambut Sasuke kan pendek…"

Rambut hitam panjang, kulit pucat, tinngi, langsing. Cukup banyak cowok seperti itu di Konoha. Tapi, yang mirip Sasuke… hanya ada seorang. Dan tidak buth seorang jenius untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"… Uchiha Itachi…"

--

**Note:**

**- Ah! Akhirnya chapter satu kelar juga! Ah, aku ngetiknya buru-buru, jadi kalau ada salah ketik, maklumin aja yah ;**

**- Shika dapat pesaing yang cukup berat, huh? grin iya, saya tahu kalau Ita sama Tema kelihatannya gak nyambung sama seklai, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ada kok yang ngehubungin mereka. Guess what? Itu bakal saya kasih tahu di chapter depan! evil laugh (tapi, kalau saya lupa mohon diingatkan baik-baik…)**

**Btw, bear with me! I am a slow updater! Sabar yah!**

**Disclaimer: (harus kah?) bukan saya yang buat atau punya Naruto series, kalau iya… grin kisame pasti udah jadi cowok cakep! Seenggaknya manusia…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Salah Perhitungan**

"...Uchiha Itachi..."

"Uchiha Itachi!? Gawat, Shika! Ayo cepat!" Ino menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"'Cepat'?" ulang Shikamaru, tidak mengacuhkan Ino, "cepat ngapain?"

"Mengejar Temari-san, bodoh!! Apalagi!?" kata Ino tidak sabar.

"Kenapa?" Shikamaru masih tampak tidak peduli.

"'Kenapa?' katamu!?" Ino berteriak, wajahnya tanpak tidak percaya, "kamu itu bego atau idiot sih!? Cowok yang lagi jalan dengan Temari-san itu Itachi! Uchiha Itachi!!"

"Lalu?"

'Tas!' bunyi putusnya tali kesabaran Ino. Dan kata-kata makian meluncur mulus dari mulut Ino.

Lima menit kemudian...

Ino sedang mengatur nafas setelah memaki-maki lima menit non-stop, sementara Shikamaru masih tampak secuek biasanya. Melihat ekspresi itu, membuat Ino ingin mencekik, atau paling tidak menampar Shikamaru.

_"Bisa-bisanya dia cuek begitu, sementara ceweknya," _Ino terdiam, _"cewek-belum-resminya sedang jalan dengan Uchiha Itachi! Uchiha Itachi!! Salah satu_ Most-Wanted_nya_ _Konoha! Eh, tunggu sebantar, jangan-jangan Shika tidak tahu kalau Itachi itu salah satu_ Most-Wanted_..."_ Ino tampak berpikir, _"mengingat sifat Shika, kemungkinan besar memang begitu..."_

Dan Ino pun memutuskan untuk memberitahukan fakta sakral tersebut pada temannya itu.

"Kamu tahu,Uchiha Itachi itu salah satu cowok _Most-Wanted_ di Konoha lho," Ino menginformasikan, tangan terlipat di depan dada, berusaha terlihat secuek Shikamaru. Dan gagal ketika dengan entengnya, Shikamaru berkata,

"Terus? Apa hubungannya dengan aku?"

Ino menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Shikamaru. Dia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sekarang," Ino memulai, sudah tidak terlihat ingin membunuh, walau masih tampak marah, "cewekmu," Ino berhenti, "walau belum resmi," tambah Ino. Sekarang, giliran Shikamaru yang ingin mencekik Ino, "sedang jalan dengan Uchiha Itahi! I-ta-chi!" Ino mengeja setiap suku kata untuk menegaskan seberapa penting keadaan ini.

"Lalu?"

"Kamu! Kamu nggak takut Temari-san akan... akan..." Ino mencoba untuk mencari kata yang tepat.

"Selingkuh?" Shikamaru mencoba membantu.

"Bukan, bukan," Ino menggeleng cepat, "'selingkuh bukan kata yang tepat. Temari-san bukan cewekmu," dan ketika Ino melohat pandangan membunuh yang ditujukan Shikamaru padanya, Ino cepat mengganti kata-katanya, "_belum _resmi jadi cewekmu," Shikamaru masih cemberut, walau sudah tidak tampak semarah tadi, "jadi Temari-san tidak bisa disebut selingkuh,"

Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Tergoda?"

"Ya! Itu dia! Kamu nggak takut Temari-san akan tergoda? Atau Itachi akan menggoda Temari?"

"Pertama, aku tidak takut Itachi akan menggoda Temari. Kurasa dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu," Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, "_dan_ kalau pun dia menggoda Temari, kurasa dia sekarang sudah berada di rumah sakit. Aku, _kita _semua tahu betapa berbahayanya menggoda seorang Temari,"

Ingatan Shikamaru dan Ino kembali ke beberapa waktu lalu, ketika seorang berandalan 'menggoda' Temari. Berandal tersebut berakhir di rawat secara intensif di rumah sakit dan mimpi buruk tentang _rakun _dan _kalajengking_ selama _tiga bulan_. Keduanya merinding.

"Lebih baik tidak diingat,"

"Setuju," Ino mengangguk, "lalu, atas dasar apa kamu bisa begitu yakin Temari-san tidak akan tergoda, huh?"

Shikamaru menyeringai.

"Karena aku tahu, tidak, aku _yakin _kalau Temari itu **kebal** terhadap cowok keren," seringai Shikamaru melebar. Ino mengerutkan kening.

"'Kebal'?"

"Yup!"

"Kamu yakin?" Ino memicingkan mata, curiga.

"Seratus persen!" Shikamaru mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi..." Ino masih tampak tidak yakin.

"Kamu lupa? Mungkin Itachi adalah salah _**satu**_ _Most-Wanted_nya _Konoha_, tapi Temari kan tinggal dengan _**dua** Most-Wanted_nya _Suna_,"

Ino bengong.

"Gaara, Sasori," Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Ino untuk menerima dan mencerna informasi ini.

"Tapi mereka kan keluarga!!" bantah Ino.

"Tenang saja, Temari tidak melihat cowok dari tampangnya kok," Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya dengan cuek. Ino terdiam.

"... Benar juga. Kalau tidak, tentu Temari-san tidak akan mempertimbangkan kamu," Ino menggumam.

"Hey! Apa maksudnya itu!?" Shikamaru cemberut. Ino nyengir. "Lagipula, Temari suka cowok yang lebih kuat. Itachi sekarang hanya guru akademi kan,"

Ino diam.

"Tapi, sebenarnya Itachi adalah seorang Jounin kan? ANBU malah. Dia jadi guru akademi hanya karena Sasuke meminta, ah _memaksa _para Dewan untuk menempatkan Itachi sebagai guru,"

Kini Shikamaru yang terdiam.

"Temari suka cowok _pintar _daripada cowok kuat,"

"Kamu tahu julukan Itachi? _Prodigy amongst prodigies, _jenius diantara para jenius. Kamu tahu artinya? Temari akan suka Itachi,"

"Temari suka cowok yang lebih tua,"

"Dan Itachi _memang_ lebih tua kan?" Ino mengangkat alis, "_kamu_ yang lebih muda,"

Ino dapat melihat Shikamaru memucat.

_"Ah, mulai panik rupanya," _Ino menyeringai, _"satu atau dua 'dorongan' lagi akan cukup kurasa," _seringai Ino melebar. Seringai iblis. _"Let's see..."_

"Tadi, ketika aku melihat Temari-san dan Itachi, kau tahu Itachi memanggil Temari-san apa?"

Perhatian Shikamaru langsung tertuju sepenuhnya pada Ino.

"'Temari-chan'," bisik Ino, nyengir nakal, "dan kita semua tahu betapa Temari-san benci dipanggil 'chan',"

Wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah putih pucat, sebelum dia melompat bangun dan berlari. Ino tertawa, lalu memutuskan untuk mengejar Shikamaru, yang dalam kepanikannya tidak menyadari bahwa dia tidak tahu dimana Temari berada _dan _tidak bertanya pada Ino.

Ino menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar, Shika!"

--

Temari, beberapa saat sebelum Shikamaru bertemu dengan Ino.

_"Masalah ujian Chuunin sudah selesai. Sekarang mau ngapai?"_ Temari menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, terdiam, memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa dia lakukan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Temari terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, sampai dia sampai di depan gedung sederhana bercat putih. Akademi ninja. Temari tertegun.

_"Akademi ya..."_ Temari menutup matanya, tersenyum sedih. Dan ingatannya kembali ke dua belas tahun lalu, ketika umurnya masih sembilan tahun. Sebagai anak Kazekage, mereka bertiga --Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara-- tidak pernah masuk akademi, sebagai gantinya, Baki mengajari mereka secara pribadi.

_"Ironis..." _pikir Temari,_ "padahal sejak kecil kami selalu bertiga, hanya bertiga, kami tidak pernah punya teman lain. Tapi... Tapi, tetap saja kami tidak bisa akrab,"_ Temari terdiam,_ "seandainya... ketika itu kami masuk akademi... apa kehidupan kami akan berubah...?"_ Temari terdiam lagi, wajahnya tampak lebih sedih dari sebelumnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, menyadari, bahwa walaupun mereka masuk akademi, tidak akan ada yang berubah dalam hidup mereka. Hidup mereka akan berubah seandainya...

_"Seanadainya ketika itu aku dan Kankuro mau menerima Gaara... Hidup kami, hidup Gaara, mungkin akan jauh lebih baik... mungkin Gaara... akan lebih bahagia... mungkin dia..."_ Temari memejamkan mata, menggigit bibir bawahnyam berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tapi air matanya tetap mengalir turun, "...Seandainya..." bisiknya lirih.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Suara itu menyadarkan Temari dari lamunannya.

"Ah, i-iya. Saya tidak apa-apa, hanya... sedang mengingat masa lalu..." jawab Temari, segera menghapus air matanya. Temari dapat merasakan pipinya memanas, malu karena terlihat sedang menangis, oleh orang tidak dikenal pula. Pasti orang itu kini berpikir bahwa dia hanya cewek cengeng. Padahal sebenarnya, seorang Temari paling anti untuk menangis. Tapi adik-adiknya adalah pengecualian. "...Ma-maaf..." Temari menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa," orang itu tersenyum. Bukan senyum meremehkan, tapi senyum tulus. Tersenyum, seakan dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Temari. Temari menatap orang itu.

_"Rasanya... orang ini mirip seseorang... tapi siapa?"_ pikir Temari, berusaha mengingat, dan gagal, _"ah, sudahlah..."_

"Sedang... mengingat masa lalu ya...?" laki-laki itu masih tersenyum, tapi wajahnya tampak sedih, "dan berharap, masa lalu akan berubah...?" lanjutnya dalam bisikan, tapi Temari mendengarnya, jelas. Temari menatap pria itu, curiga. Tapi ketika melihat senyum pria itu, dan matanya... mata hitam itu... sama sepertinya.

"Anda juga...??" Temari balik bertanya, spontan, "Anda juga, pernah berharap masa lalu akan berubah...?"

Pria itu tersenyum, getir.

"Tidak pernah, sehari pun terlewat, tanpa saya berharap agar masa lalu bisa berubah," pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit, "berharap... agar saya bisa menemani adik saya... melihatnya tumbuh... menemaninya..."

_"Orang ini... sama sepertiku..." _pikir Temari, lalau tanpa menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Temari. Sabaku no Temari,"

Pria itu tampak terkejut, tapi dia lalu tersenyum.

"Uchiha... Uchiha Itachi," pria itu menjabat tangan Temari.

Kali ini Temari yang terkejut.

_"Uchiha... pantas. Dia memang mirip teman Naruto yang Uchiha itu..."_ pikir Temari.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Temari-san. Duta Suna dan _The Wind Mistress_," pria itu, Itachi, membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak. Sayalah yang mendapat kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda di sini. _Sharingan Master_, sang jenius bahkan diantara para Uchiha," Temari balas membungkuk.

Keduanya terdiam, lalu...

"Tidak usah terlalu sopan, Temari-san,"

"Tidak usah terlalu sopan, Itachi-san,"

Mereka berkata berbarengan. Keduanya terdiam, saling melihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lalu senyum mengembang di mulut keduanya, sebelum mereka berdua tertawa berbarengan.

"'Itachi-kun' kalau begitu?" Temari mengankat alis, tersenyum jahil.

"'Temari-chan'?" Itachi balas tersenyum.

Temari berpikir sebentar, lalu...

"_Deal_," mereka saling berjabat tangan lagi.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang, mau makan bersamaku?" tawar Itachi. Temari diam, memikirkan pilihannya. "Kita bisa berbicara tentang... adik kita mungkin?" Itachi mengangkat alis. Temari menatap Itachi seakan berkata 'bagaimana kau tahu?'. "Entahlah," Itachi mengangkat bahu, "sharingan mungkin?" dia tersenyum misterius, "jadi...?"

"Oke!"

--

**Note :**

**- Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2! Maaf soal lamanya nge-update. Tapi harusnya chapter ini bisa keluar 2 hr lalu, tapi ada sedikit masalah... TEPAT saya selesai ketik, tiba2 komp nya tewas. Hahaha *ketawa stres***

**- ItaTema bagus juga kan? Hohoho... btw, ada yang benar nebak ' topik yang menghubungkan Temari dan Itachi'? Itu adik mereka ^^ sama2 bermasalah. hahaha. **

**-Untuk masalah pengetikan, saya benar2 minta maaf. Ke depannya saya usahain lebih rapi. Makanya kalau ada kritik/saran, jangan segan buat kasih tahu ^^ itu sangat membantu.**

**Review Reply :**

**-silia shasitsuki, Dani D'mile, Vongola-aI - **tanpa kalian, cerita ini nggak akan lanjut. Kenapa? Karena setelah nge post chapter 1, saya baru sadar ada banyak salah tulis, DAN saya kira saya lupa kasih line break, mau gantung diri rasanya... (di pohon tomat di kebun ^^) tapi karena review dari kalian, saya batalkan niat itu. Thank u!!

-**kakkoii-chan - **suka part 'belum resmi' itu ya? Saya juga!

-**ambudaff **- review paling panjang... bahagia banget...

-**uchiha ayashi **- emang ItaTema nggak disangka banget ya? Bagus deh. XP

**- Angel's Leben Zeit **- selamat! Anda ngebunuh Writer's Block saya! Kalau nggak ada Anda, mungkin saya baru update bulan depan... atau tahun depan...? Whoa! Jangan timpuk saya!

**Thanks buat semua yang udah ngebaca n alert juga ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Buta Cinta**

Ketika Itachi bercerita pada Temari tentang adiknya, Sasuke, yang keras kepala, yang tidak mau kalah, yang berharga diri tinggi, yang tidak pernah mau menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain –bahkan pada Itachi yang merupakan kakak kandungnya, yang individualis, yang… begitu mirip dengan Gaara, tidak bisa tidak, mata Temari berkilat senang.

Temari tahu, tidak sepantasnya dia gembira di atas 'penderitaan' orang lain. Temari bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana 'menderitanya' mempunyai adik seperti Gaara. Penderitaan seperti _constant worry _karena adik kecilnya itu _selalu_menempatkan diri dalam bahaya, karena adik kecilnya itu akan melompat dalam bahaya tanpa ragu untuk menolongnya, sementara dia dilarang untuk membahayakan dirinya, apa pun alasannya _termasuk _untuk menolong adiknya.

Bagaimana dia tahu adiknya _tidak akan _meminta tolong padanya, bagaimana pun rumitnya, bagaimana pun berbahayanya keadaannya. Dan tidak bisa tidak, semua itu menjadi beban pikirannya. Beban yang tidak bisa dia ceritakan pada siapa pun.

Karena sifat arrogan nya, walau Temari _memang_ punya alasan untuk bersikap arrogan, Temari hanya punya sedikit teman. Dan dari sedikit temannya itu, hanya dua orang yang dia percaya, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tetapi, pada dua orang kepercayaannya ini pun dia tetap tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya tentang Gaara.

Naruto, karena Temari tahu, Naruto tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaannya. Perasaaan seorang kakak yang tidak dipercaya oleh adiknya.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa mengerti perasaannya, sementara Naruto berhasil _memaksa _Gaara untuk percaya padanya. Dengan menjadi seorang Hokage dan mematahkan alasan absolut Gaara : 'Aku adalah Kazekage, orang **terkuat **di desa, jadi _aku_lah yang harus melindungi kalian semua dan bukan sebaliknya,'.

Sementara orang kepercayaannya yang lain, Shikamaru, adalah anak tunggal. Bagaimana dia bisa mengerti kalau bahkan dia tidak punya adik, atau saudara. Lagipula, Shikamaru menjadi seoarang… Shikamaru, yang super (duper teramat sangat) pemalas, pasti tidak mau _merepotkan diri _untuk mengerti masalah Temari.

Karena itu, ketika bertemu Itachi, yang dari cerita Itachi mempunyai masalah yang sama dengannya, tidak bisa tidak, Temari menjadi kegirangan, walau ada _sedikit _rasa bersalah juga. Girang karena akhirnya dia menemukan teman yang akan mengerti masalahnya, teman untuk berbagi cerita.

Dan seakan tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan, pembicaraan di antara mereka mengalir begitu saja.

Senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Temari sepanjang siang itu.

--

Selama bertahun-tahun Ino mengenal Shikamaru, belum pernah dia melihat si jenius pemalas itu berlari sekencang ini, atau dalam kasus kali ini, _sesemangat _ini.

"Ino! Ayo cepat!" teriak Shikamaru yang sudah berada beberapa meter di depan Ino.

Siapa sangka, seorang cewek (yang menurut Shikamaru adalah makhluk paling merepotkan) dapat membuat seorang Shikamaru sekalang kabut ini.

Ino geleng-geleng kepala, tertawa kecil.

"Dasar Shika!"

--

Setelah Shikamaru dan Ino berlari untuk beberapa waktu, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat di mana Ino melihat Temari dan Itachi sebelumnya.

"Sekarang jam makan siang, mungkin mereka sedang—" Ino tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena entah bagaimana, Shikamaru telah menemukan Temari, sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Itachi di sebuah restoran keluarga.

Dengan senyum palsu terpampang di bibir, Shikmaru menghampiri Temari dan menyapa,

"Halo Temari, sedang menikmati kencanmu?"

Temari mengangkat alis, tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian dia sudah kembali tenang seperti biasanya. Senyum mengembang di bibir Temari, jantung Shikamaru berdesir. Itachi membuka mulut, hendak menjelaskan, tapi sebelum Itachi mengatakan apa pun, Temari menjawab,

"Iya," jawaban Temari membuat jantung Shikamaru sekan berhenti.

Shikamaru membeku. Setelah pulih dari kagetnya, Shikamaru menatap Temari, pandangannya lalu beralih ke Itachi, sebelum kembali ke Temari lagi. Kemudian dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memperhatikan daerah sekitar. Shikamaru memejamkan mata, keningnya berkerut, dalam. Dia tampak sedang berpikir keras. Ketika Shikamaru membuka mata, tidak ada ekspresi apa pun di mata cokelat itu.

"Shikamaru?" Temari bertanya, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shikamaru, "Shika…? Kamu sakit…?"

"Maaf, aku ada urusan mendadak," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah dan suara datar. Kali ini kening Temari yang berkerut, tapi sebelum dia sempat menanyakan sesuatu, Shikamaru telah berlari pergi.

"Temari-chan… kamu itu…" Itachi menghela nafas, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Temari memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Sekarang dia salah sangka kan…"

Sementar itu, di luar…

"Shikamaru! Tunggu! Mau pergi kemana!?" Ino menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru berhenti, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia hanya menatap Ino seakan berkata 'Cepat katakan urusanmu, aku sibuk,' . "Shikamaru! Jangan bilang kau akan melepaskan Temari-san begitu saja!" Ino menatap Shhikamaru galak, tangan di pinggang. Shikamaru mengangkat alis.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Shikamaru seakan menantang, "aku tidak berhak melarangnya kencan dengan siapa pun. Dia bukan cewekku," kata Shikamaru datar, "Yah, _belum _sih," ralat Shikamaru, menyeringai, Ino mengerutkan kening. "Nah, kalau kamu sudah tidak ada urusan lagi… Aku permisi, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, dan cepat,"

"Shika—"

Tapi Shikamaru telah pergi. Ino cemeberut, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk meminta penjelasan dari Temari.

"Temari-san!!" Ino berteriak tertahan, Ino nyaris menyerah pada keinginannya untuk menggebrak meja, tapi untungnya, dia masih dapat menahan diri. Temari membuka mulut, hendak menyapa Ino, tapi Ino cepat melanjutkan, "kok tega sih bilang sedang kencan dengan cowok lain di depan cowok sendiri!?" Ino terdiam sebentar, "cowok belum resmi sih… Tapi… Ah sebodo deh dengan sudah resmi atau belum!!"

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi Ino-chan, aku dan Itachi-kun kan memang hanya berdua, jadi kami sedang 'kencan' kan?" Temari mengerutkan kening, wajahnya tampak serius. Alis Itachi terangkat, dia setengah tersenyum, setengah menyeringai. "Dan Itachi-kun, _tolong_ berhenti menatapku seakan aku tidak mengerti arti 'kencan',"

Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kamu tahu?" Itachi mengankat alis, bertanya seakan menantang. Temari cemberut.

"Jangan meremehkan! Aku juga sering kencan kok di Suna!" Temari mengatakan. Senyum Itachi melebar, sementara Ino menjadi panik.

"Eh!? Sama siapa!?" Ino berteriak histeris, tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang mulai menatapnya dengan heran, "ini gawat! Kondisi darurat!! Shika harus segera diberitahu!!" Ino hendak berlari mencari Shikamaru, tapi Itachi menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tenang dulu, Ino-san," kata Itachi, mata Itachi bertemu dengan mata Ino, wajah Ino memerah sedikit, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temari, "kalau kamu tidak keberatan, Temari-chan, tolong beritahu kami kau 'kencan' dengan siapa di Suna," mata Itachi berkilat aneh, dia menyeringai senang, seperti sedang mempermainkan anak kecil

Temari menghela nafas, jengkel. Perhatian Ino terfokus sepenuhnya pada Temari, tanpa sadar, dia menahan nafas.

"Jadi…?" Itachi mengangkat alis, menyeringai menantang.

--

Ketika Temari mengaku sering 'kencan' di Suna, Ino menjadi panik. Ketika Itachi bertanya Temari 'berkencan' dengan siapa, perhatian Ino langsung tertuju pada sang Penguasa Angin, dan ketika Temari menjawab, Ino nyaris mati berdiri.

"Dengan Gaara!" jawab Temari, tidak terlihat sedang bercanda, "atau Sasori. Dan Kankuro juga, kadang," jari telunjuk Temari di bibir bawah, tampak berpikir.

Tawa Itachi meledak. Sementara Ino hanya bisa menatap Temari, tidak percaya, mulutnya beberapa kali membuka dan menutup, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar, berbagai kemungkinan mencuat di pikirannya, membuatnya menjadi panik.

"Kau benar-benar kakaknya Gaara-san, Temari-chan," Itachi menggelengkan kepala, tertawa kecil. Temari mengerutkan kening, begitu juga dengan Temari.

"Apa maksudmu?" Temari bertanya, pertanyaan yang sama juga berada di benak Ino. Itachi tidak menjawab, dia justru balik mengajukan pertanyaan,

"Menurutmu, apa arti 'kencan', Temari-chan?" ada seulas senyum terukir di bibir Itachi. Kerutan di kening Temari semakin dalam, Ino mulai mempunyai gambaran kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Kalau dugaan Ino benar, maka Temari itu…

"Pergi berdua, kan?" jawab Temari. Senyum Itachi melebar, Ino menepuk keningnya.

"_Ternyata benar…" _gerutu Ino dalam hati.

"Jadi kalau kau pergi berdua dengan Ino-san, itu disebut kencan?" Itachi mengangkat alis, tampak terhibur oleh ketidaktahuan Temari.

"Ah, berdua dengan _lawan jenis_," ralat Temari cepat. Itachi tertawa kecil.

"_Siapa sangka ternyata Temari-san itu ternyata…" _pikir Ino, setengah kesal, setengah merasa lucu.

"Jadi, kau dan aku sekarang ini sedang kencan?" Itachi bertanya, menyembunyikan senyuman (atau seringai?) di balik tangannya.

"Lho, iya kan?" Temari balik bertanya, wajah polos dan _clueless_ Temari nyaris membuat Itachi tertawa lagi.

"_Ternyata Temari-san itu… _**buta cinta**," Ino menghela nafas.

--

**Note : akhirnya update juga!!! Maaf… *hang head in shame***

**Review Reply : **

**Angel's Chocolate-Cookies - **Itachi nggak dapat siapa2, dapat Sasuke *grin*

**dilia shiraishi - **maaf!!! Bisa2 nya aku salah ketik gitu *blush madly*

**kakkoii-chan - **wah, senang ada yang nyadar soal akhiran 'chan' itu ^^ itu nanti bakal dijelaskan di chap depan, sabar ya ^^

**Heri the Weird - **terlalu OOC? Semoga nggak ya. Yosh! Maju ShikaTema!

** - **Shika udah ada pengganggunya kan, Ino. Yah sebenarnya, peran Ino sama Itachi bukan sebagai pengganggu kok, justru yang ngebantu. Hahaha. Tapi nanti ada masalah lain. Yeah!

**harurunGAARA - **nggak usah terlalu sopan, seperti yang saya bilang, saya udah tua tapi belum dewasa. Haha. And thanks pujiannya ^^= *blush*

**uchiha ayashi - **maaf aku lama update… .

**cHeCoLaZzO -** makasih. Psst, bocoran dikit, Shika ga bakal nantang Itachi (jelas kan di chap ini?) tapi ada orang lain yang bakal 'tertantang' sama Shika, guess who? Hehe.

**Zerou - **thanks pujiannya, that means a lot, and I mean it! *hug* and fic Gaara nya, tunggu aja *wink* aku punya banyak ide, tapi belum sempat ketik *sob*

**Wow! Aku dapat review lebih banyak! Thank you! Luv! *kiss* terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau baca, review, atau alert. Itulah yang buat aku tetap nulis ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reaksi**

Ino berlari, lagi. Tapi kali ini untuk mencari Shikamaru, dia hendak menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tentang 'kencan' Temari dan Itachi.  
_"Aku tidak percaya! Selama ini aku memanggilnya 'Temari-san' karena pembawaannya yang begitu tenang, kalem dan dewasa. Siapa sangka, ternyata dalam percintaan Temari-san itu begitu polos,"_ Ino menghela nafas, _"yah, kakak-adik sama saja,"_ Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya, mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan Temari dan Itachi tadi…

Flashback…  
_"Jadi Temari-chan, 'kencan' itu sebenarnya, ketika kamu pergi berdua dengan pacarmu," jelas Itachi. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tampak sedang berpikir sebelum menambahkan, "Atau _calon_ pacarmu,". Temari hanya menatap Itachi dengan wajah _blank_.  
"'Pacar'?" ulang Temari, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Dia tampak benar-benar bingung, seakan Itachi berbicara dalam bahasa alien. Itachi hanya balas menatap Temari, tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian dia mulai menerangkan, atau lebih tepatnya, mencari sinonim kata 'Pacar' yang familiar di telinga Temari.  
"Pacar, partner, pasangan," jelas Itachi. Temari mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Itachi tersenyum puas. Dia adalah jenius Uchiha, tentu saja bisa menjelaskan dalam waktu singkat. Tapi lalu Temari berkata,  
"Seperti Itachi-kun dan Kisame-san?" tanya Temari dengan wajah polos. Itachi yang sedang meminum tehnya nyaris tersedak. _Nyaris_. Seandainya tersedak teh bukanlah hal yang terlalu memalukan untuk dilakukan oleh seorang elit Uchiha. Sementara Ino menatap Itachi dengan tatapan 'Apa? Jadi kau dengan ikan hiu itu pacaran?'.  
"Bukan, bukan," Itachi menggelengkan kepala, membantah cepat, tidak ingin rumor salah tentang hubungannya dengan Kisame. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan adik overprotektifnya kalau dia mendengar kabar seperti itu. Tangan di dagu, Itachi memikirkan sinonim lain, "pendamping, belahan jiwa," kata Itachi.  
Temari masih menatap Itachi seakan cowok bermata hitam itu bicara dalam bahasa alien.  
"Orang yang ingin kamu jadikan suami," kata Itachi, tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Di luar dugaan, Temaqi menepukkan tinju kanannya ke telapak kirinya, mulutnya membulat menbentuk 'o'.  
"Calon suami. Seharusnya Itachi-kun bilang dari tadi!"  
Pada saat itu, Itachi _benar-benar_ tergoda untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Itachi menatap Temari, lama. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya, sebelum berubah menjadi seringai khas Uchiha.  
"Yang kamu harapkan jadi suamimu tentu bukan aku kan?" seringai Itachi melebar, "Seseorang dari klan rusa, mungkin?" goda Itachi. Dan wajah Temari memerah dengan segera.  
"Aku dan Shika tidak..." Temari membantah lemah.  
_"Kena kau!"_ mata Itachi berkilat.  
"Aku tidak bilang apa pun tentang Shikamaru-san," Itachi tersenyum, mata hitamnya bersinar penuh kemenangan.  
"Oh sial," gerutu Temari, menyadari kesalahannya. Itachi tersenyum puas.  
"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu, selama ini Temari-san menganggap Shika sebagai apa?" _

_tanya Ino, keningnya berkerut.  
"Teman?" jawab Temari tidak yakin.  
"Kalau hanya teman, kenapa kalian kencan??" lanjut Ino, setengah frustasi.  
"Yah, aku benci mengakui ini, tapi kurasa aku telah salah mengerti konrep kencan selama ini," Temari mengangkat bahu cuek. Ino kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Shikamaru dan Temari bisa secuek itu.  
"Lalu kalau hanya teman, kenapa berpelukan segala??" Ino masih belum menyerah.  
"Oh, aku juga sering peluk adik-adikku kok," mata Temari melembut mengingat kedua adiknya, "terutama Gaara," Temari tersenyum lebar.  
"Tapi kalian tidak berciuman kan!?" Ino berteriak, naik darah. Dan ketika Temari membuka mulut untuk membantah, entah kenapa Ino yakin Temari akan berkata 'Aku sering cium pipi mereka kok!', karena itu, sebelum hal Temari berkata apa pun, Ino cepat melanjutkan, "bibir! Cium bibir!"  
Temari segera menutup mulutnya, wajahnya merona, "Oh, yah... Aku memang hanya pernah ciuman, erh... bibir ke bibir dengan Shika saja sih," Temari _

_kelihatan salah tingkah. Ino menghela nafas, lega. Itachi menyeringai.  
"Nah itu dia! Itu tanda bahwa kalian 'pacaran'!" kata Ino, tangan tersilang di depan dada, senyum kemenangan terpampang di bibirnya.  
Tapi kemudian Temari nyeletuk, "Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang apa pun tentang hubungan kami tuh."_  
… End of Flashback.

"NARA SHIKAMARU!!!" Ino berteriak, melepaskan amarah dan rasa frustasinya yang menumpuk. Beberapa pejalan kaki melihat ke arahnya, menatapnya seakan dia orang aneh, Ino melotot balik, membuat orang-orang itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya. "Awas saja kau nanti, Shika! Kalau kau kutemukan nanti, kau akan ku..."

Ino meremas sebelah kepalan tangannya dengan tangan yang lain, matanya berkilat berbahaya, bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai.  
"Kaa-san! Kakak itu ngeri!" seorang anak kecil menunjuk Ino.  
"Ssh... Jangan lihat." ibu anak itu segera menutupi mata anaknya.  
Ino melotot.

"_Oh, kau akan membayar mahal, _sangat _mahal, Shika!"_ pikir Ino agak sadistik.

--

Sementara itu, dengan Temari dan Itachi...  
"Temari-chan... Tadi itu temanmu...?" tanya Itachi.  
"He-eh," Temari mengangguk.  
"Dia... Kuat..."  
Flashback…  
_"Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang hubungan kami tuh."  
Ino hanya bisa menatap Temari dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, "Dia tidak berkata apa-apa...?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya, mata membulat tidak percaya. _Menolak_ untuk percaya.  
"Tidak," jawab Temari.  
"Sama sekali...?" Ino masih tampak tidak percaya.  
"Na-ah," Temari menggeleng.  
"Satu kata pun tidak...?"  
"Satu kata pun tidak," tegas Temari.  
Ino diam, kepalanya tertunduk. Baik Temari atau Itachi tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya, karena rambut panjangnya membayangi wajahnya. Badan Ino gemetar._

_"Ino-chan...?" Temari bertanya hati-hati.  
"Na-ra-Shi-KA-MA-_**RU**_...!!" Ino nyaris berteriak, menggeratakkan gigi, aura membunuh memancar dengan kuat, "SUDAH KUBILANG MERESMIKAN HUBUNGAN ITU PENTING!!!" teriak Ino sekuat tenaga.  
Temari dan Itachi diam, tidak mau mdnjadi sasaran kemarahan Ino. Tapi tampaknya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada keduanya, karena Ino mendadak mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Temari dan Itachi bergantian dengan tatapan menyelidik.  
"Di antara kalian tidak ada apa-apa... Kan...?" Ino menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan tajam nyaris mengancam, seakan menantang keduanya untuk mengakui bahwa ada 'apa-apa' di antara mereka.  
"Tidak," jawab Temari dan Itachi berbarengan. Alis Ino terangkat.  
"Benar?" tanya Ino lagi, masih tampak tidak percaya. Temari mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa _kau_," Ino menatap Temari galak, "mau dipanggil Temari-_chan_," Ino mengatakan 'chan' dengan penuh kebencian, "oleh _**dia**_," Ino menunjuk Itachi. Temari menghela nafas._

_"Karena 'sama' dan 'san' terlalu formal. Dan walau pun aku tidak keberatan dengan 'kun', tapi itu kan untuk cowok. Jadi... Apa boleh buat," jelas Temari, mengangkat bahu. Ino memicingkan mata.  
"Lalu kenapa tidak panggil nama saja?" tanya Ino lagi.  
"Karena hanya keluarga dan orang tertentu saja yang boleh memanggil nama saja."  
Ino terdiam, "... 'Orang tertentu'..." dia menggumam, "Lalu kenapa kalau Shika boleh memanggil nama saja?" tanya Ino. Kening Temari berkerut, dia tidak segera menjawab.  
"... Karena... Karena..." Temari bingung sendiri.  
"Karena Shika termasuk orang 'Orang Tertentu' itu!" Ino menjawabkan untuk Temari, "Artinya, bagi Temari-san Shika memang orang 'Istimewa'!" Ino menyimpulkan, menjetikkan jari dengan puas. Temari diam.  
"... Iya... Mungkin..." gumam Temari tidak yakin. Itachi sweatdropped. Tapi Ino terlalu puas dengan kesimpulannya sehingga dia tidak mendengar --dan tidak peduli-- jawaban Temari yang tidak jelas begitu.  
"Tenang saja, Temari-_chan_, biar aku yang _bicara_ dengan Shika!" Ino menepuk pundak Temari, tersenyum lebar.  
_"Entah kenapa aku merasa dia tidak akan hanya sekedar bicara,"_ pikir Itachi.  
"Awas saja kau Shika..." gumam Ino, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, "Kalau kau kutangkap, kau akan ku..." Ino mulai tertawa maniak. Temari dan Itachi sweatdropped. "Nah, sudah dulu ya, Temari-san, Itachi!" Ino melambaikan tangan dan pergi, meninggalkan Temari dan Itachi yang masih agak _shock_.  
_… End of Flashback  
"Cewek itu... Mengerikan..." gumam Itachi, "Tidak heran Pein-sama bertekuk lutut pada Konan-san..."  
"Temari-san!" panggil seseorang. Temari dan Itachi menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Sasuke sedang berlari ke arah mereka. "Harap segera datang ke Kantor Hokage. Pertemuan antara Hokage-sama dan Kazekage-sama akan segera dimulai," Sasuke menginformasikan dengan formal.  
"Ah! Pertemuannya!" Temari menepuk keningnya, sebelum segera membereskan barang-barangnya.  
Sementara itu, Sasuke terus memandangi Itachi dan Temari secara bergantian. Keningnya berkerut dalam, tampak tidak suka.  
"Maaf, Itachi-kun, aku pergi dulu. Dan terima kasih atas makan siangnya yang menyenangkan," Temari berkata sopan, tersenyum.  
"Bukan masalah, Temari-chan," Itachi balas tersenyum.  
_"'Itachi-_**kun**_'? 'Temari-_**chan**_'?? 'Makan siang yang _**menyenangkan**_!!?"_ pikir Sasuke, alarm Kakaknya-Dalam-Bahaya aka Itachi-Tertarik-Pada-Seseorang dalam kepalanya berbunyi, _"Mereka tidak..."_ tapi pikirannya tidak pernah terselesaikan, karena di depannya, Itachi --kakaknya, keluarganya yang tersisa _satu-satunya_-- menarik pergelangan Temari --cewek yang _tidak dikenalnya_ (secara pribadi)-- DAN membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga cewek itu.  
Sesuatu yang membuat kakaknya _tersenyum nakal_.  
Sesuatu yang membuat wajah cewek pirang itu _memerah_.  
Sesuatu yang membuatnya... sangat, _sangat_, **sangat** kesal.  
_"Hey! Itu kakak_**ku**_!!"_ teriak Sasuke dalam segala keposesifan dan keoverprotektifannya terhadap kakaknya. Tapi tentu saja hanya dalam hati.

Di dunia nyata, dia hanya berkata, "Ayo bergegas, Temari-san!"  
Dan keduanya pun pergi.  
Di tengah perjalanan, Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah (super duper teramat sangat) penasaran, akhirnya memutuskan, _"Persetan dengan harga diri! Aku mau tahu apa yang Itachi katakan!"  
_Jadi, dengan wajah datar tetap pada tempatnya dan suara datar _seakan_ tidak peduli, Sasuke bertanya, "Apa yang Itachi katakan padamu?" entah kenapa nada bicaranya jadi lebih galak dari yang dia mau.  
"Ti-tidak... Bukan apa-apa," kata Temari. Wajahnya menjadi super merah begitu mengingat kembali kata-kata Itachi...  
_"Semoga beruntung dengan... _calon suami_mu."_

_--_

Dengan Ino...  
"Hey, kau lihat Shika?" tanya Ino pada Chouji yang --seperti biasanya-- sedang mengunyah chips-nya.  
"Tadi aku melihat dia berlari ke rumahnya dengan terburu-buru," jawab Chouji, "Tidak pernah aku--" tapi kata-kata Chouji tidak pernah terselesaikan.  
"Terima kasih," sela Ino sebelum berlari ke arah rumah Shikamaru. Chouji hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Entah masalah apa yang dibuat Shikamaru kali ini. Tapi tampaknya cukup gawat. Karena seperti yang hendak dia katakan pada Ino, tidak pernah dia melihat Shikamaru lari sekencang, sebersemangat itu.  
Ino berlari ke rumah Shikamaru secepat mungkin, tapi tetap kurang cepat. Karena ketika sampai di sana, Ino hanya menemukan ibu Shikamaru. Tanpa buang waktu, Ino segera menanyakan ke mana Shikamaru pergi.  
"Shikamaru? Tadi katanya mau pergi ke rumahmu," jawab ibu Shikamaru. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ino segera berlari menuju rumahnya.  
"Kaa-san! Lihat Shika?" tanya Ino.  
"Tadi dia datang," jawab ibu Ino. Ino merutuk karena terlambat lagi. "Dia bilang mau ke Choco Latte," tambah ibu Ino, berharap bisa membantu putrinya, "Ngomong-ngomong--"  
"Maaf, aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Terima kasih!" kata Ino sebelum berlari keluar.  
Ibu Ino bertolak pinggang, menggerutu, "Huh. Aku kan cuma mau tahu siapa cewek beruntung yang Shika-kun akan beri mawar!"  
Ino pun berlari ke Choco Latte.  
_"Kenapa Shika pergi ke sana? Bukannya itu toko cokelat? Kupikir Shika nggak suka cokelat..."_ pikir Ino.  
"Paman, lihat Shika?" tanya Ino pada penjaga toko.

"Ya. Tadi dia bilang mau ke Silvery," jawab penjaga toko itu.  
"Terima kasih!" Ino kembali berlari.  
"Tidak sangka Shika-kun seromantis itu. Membelikan cokelat paling besar untuk ceweknya," penjaga toko itu berdecak, tersenyum.  
_"'Silvery',"_ Ino berpikir, _"apa yang dilakukan Shika di toko perhiasan semewah ini...?"_  
"Ah, bibi, tadi bertemu dengan Shika tidak?" tanya Ino buru-buru.  
"Ya, tapi dia sudah pergi," jawab bibi itu.  
Ino tertunduk lemas, kecewa, "Terima kasih," katanya gontai, beranjak pergi, tapi tertahan oleh pertanyaan bibi penjaga toko.  
"Kau mau tahu apa yang Shika-kun beli tadi?"  
Ino diam, dia tahu itu hanya pertanyaan retorik, jadi dia hanya menunggu wanita separuh baya itu meneruskan.  
"Sepasang cincin!"  
Kepala Ino tersentak tegak, matanya bersinar, bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.  
_"Toko bunga, toko cokelat, toko perhiasan, cincin..."_ otak Ino berputar cepat. Dan ketika sampai pada kesimpulan, senyumnya menjadi _sangat_ lebar.

"Berarti Shika..." Ino menjerit senang, "Ah! Ini tidak bisa dilewatkan!" dan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ino segera berlari mencari Shikamaru.

--

Sementara itu, dengan Shikamaru...  
Setelah berlari-lari ke empat tempat dengan kecepatan yang akan membuat Temari bangga, Shikamaru pun kembali ke restoran dimana tadi dia bertemu dengan Temari. Shikamaru menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berharap bisa menemukan cewek pirang itu di sana. Tapi yang ditemukan hanya Itachi. Shikamaru menimbang-nimbang pilihannya, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Itachi, walau itu akan melukai harga dirinya. Bagaimana pun juga, Temari terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan.  
"Itachi-san," panggil Shikamaru sopan. Itachi menoleh. "Kamu tahu dimana Temari sekarang?"  
Itachi tidak segera menjawab, dia memperhatikan kantong kertas di tangan kiri Shikamaru, di mana setangkai mawar merah dan kotak berwarna merah terbungkus rapi dengan pita --yang Itachi duga berisi cokelat-- berada. Dia setengah tersenyum setengah menyeringai.

"Tadi dia dipanggil ke ruang Hokage," jawab Itachi, "Tapi--" kata-kata Itachi terputus, karena Shikamaru sudah berlari pergi, "... Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak pergi ke sana sekarang," Itachi menggelengkan kepala, menghela nafas, "Oh, itu bukan urusanku."  
-tbc-  
- Ah! Akhirnya update juga! Maaf! Kemarin datanya kena virus, jadi kesel, jadi males ketik ulang. Maaf! Nanti kuusahakan supaya update lebih cepet.  
- Yosh! Satu chapter lagi sebelum tamat. Akhirnya!! Hahaha.  
- Banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk yang udah nunggu, baca, review, alert dan fave! Dan tentunya yang udah sabar nuggu.

Thanks!

Many hugs and kisses!!


	5. Chapter 5

Kantor Hokage…

Tangan tersilang, Gokudaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, menatap galak ke arah laki-laki berambut pirang di hadapannya, pasirnya bergerak siaga, siap untuk menyerang bila Gaara memerintahkan.

Sementara itu, laki-laki berambut pirang itu, yang tidak lain adalah Rokudaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, sedang tertawa, terbahak-bahak. Satu tangan melingkari perutnya, dengan tangan lain memukuli mejanya, dia berkata, "Aku nggak percaya kau…" air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya, dia mencoba untuk bicara disela tawanya. Dia gagal dan tawanya meledak sekali lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Tangan Gaara berkedut, betapa dia ingin untuk memerintahkan pasirnya untuk mencekik Naruto, atau lebih baik lagi, untuk melingkarkan jemarinya di leher itu dan… Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat di pangkuannya. Bukan hal yang baik bila dia tertangkap berusaha untuk membunuh seorang Hokage.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan akhirnya tawa Naruto mereda, walau sesekali masih terdengar tawa kecil darinya. "Maaf Gaara," katanya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, sama sekali tidak tampak merasa bersalah, "Aku tahu kau mengidap _sister complex_, aku cuma tidak tahu sebelumnya seberapa akut."

Gaara mendelik ke arah Naruto, hal yang sering membuat ANBU Suna lari ketakutan. Tapi Naruto, yang sudah lebih dari terbisaa, hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, mengacuhkannya.

"Belum lagi fakta kalau ternyata seorang _Akasuna no Sasori_, yang merupakan mantan _Akatsuki_, ternyata sama overprotektifnya," Naruto menatap ke arah Sasori, menyeringai. Sasori menggeram mengancam dari balik kugutsunya, yang lagi-lagi, tidak dihiraukan Naruto.

Naruto kembali menatap Gaara, "Aku dengar kau bahkan menurunkan peringkat Temari-nee menjadi chuunin hanya karena kau tidak mau dia menjalankan misi berbahaya," Naruto menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, walau sebuah senyum lembut terulas di bibirnya, "Dan kau juga "memecat","Naruto membentuk tanda kutip dengan jarinya, "Temari-nee sebagai pengawal pribadimu, kan?"

"Jabatan Temari sebagai penyusun strategi dan duta Suna di Konoha sudah cukup penting," balas Gaara, "Lagipula, Kankurou dan Sasori sudah lebih cukup sebagai pengawal pribadiku."

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Gaara mengenai masalah yang satu ini. "Dasar kau itu, kau tidak bisa melindungi Temari-nee selamanya kau tahu. Dan ada beberapa hal yang bahkan tidak bisa kau cegah. Seperti patah hati. Kau tidak mungkin melindungi Temari-nee dari patah hati kan?"

"Bisa saja," kata Gaara penuh kemenangan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menetap temannya, skeptik, "Bagaimana?"

Gaara menyeringai, mata hijaunya berkilat penuh kemenangan. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya karena pada saat itu, pintu ruangan terbanting membuka dan masuklah objek pembicaraan mereka: Temari.

"Maaf, saya terlambat! Saya—"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Temari terdiam. "Tenanglah, Temari-nee, kau tidak terlambat kok," kata Naruto, memberikan sebuah senyuman yang dia harap menenangkan, "Lagipula…" Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara, yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah impasif. _Kalau pun kau terlambat tidak ada yang cukup gila untuk menghukummu, apalagi di depan Gaara,_ pikir Naruto.

"Lagipula…?" Temari bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," dia menggelengkan kepala. Dan sebelum Temari bisa bertanya lebih lanjut, dia cepat berkata, "Nah, karena semua orang sudah di sini, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertemuannya?"

Sesaat sebelum perhatiannya terpusat pada pertamuannya, Naruto sempat berpikir, bagaimana bila ada cowok yang cukup berani –dan cukup bodoh— untuk menyatakan cinta –atau lebih parah lagi _melamar_— Temari di depan Gaara.

Naruto pikir, untunglah Shikamaru adalah seorang jenius. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Kan?

Naruto tidak berharap banyak, sungguh. Dia tidak berharap Shikamaru akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Temari, tidak, dia tahu Shikamaru terlalu menyayangi Temari untuk itu, walau jenius Nara itu tidak akan mengakuinya. Naruto hanya berharap kalau Shikamaru tidak akan cukup bodoh untuk menyatakan cinta di depan adik-adiknya, terutama adik bungsunya. Dan mengingat kalau Shikamaru adalah seorang jenius, Naruto pikir harapannya tidak terlalu muluk.

Tapi tentu saja Naruto salah. Dia tidak tahu kalau kejeniusan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak berguna di bidang percintaan. Dan yang terburuk pun terjadi…

Tidak lama setelah Temari masuk, pintu ruangan kembali terbanting terbuka, membuat kelima orang di dalamnya menoleh ke arah pintu.

Dan di sanalah Shikamaru berdiri.

Naruto tahu hal buruk akan terjadi –_sangat, sangat buruk_, pikirnya mengoreksi—ketika dia melihat mawar merah yang mencuat dari dalam kantong kertas yang dibawa Shikamaru.

Selama ini, Shikamaru terlalu malas –dan cukup pintar— untuk tidak meresmikan hubungannya dengan Temari. Tapi tampaknya, menilai dari determinasi yang terpancar dari wajah Shikamaru, pemuda berambut cokelat itu akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan rasa malasnya dan hendak menyatakan cinta.

_Tapi kenapa harus _sekarang_?_ pikir Naruto, _di depan Kankurou, dan Sasori, _dan** Gaara**_!_

Shikamaru melangkah ke dalam ruangan, matanya terpaku pada Temari dan Temari seorang. Hal yang romantik sebenarnya, walau melihat keadaan Shikamaru, hal ini juga merupakah hal yang _bodoh_, mengingat tiga orang keluarga Temari yang, tidak hanya _sangat_ protektif, tapi juga sangat kuat, ada dalam ruangan yang sama. Beruntung, tiga orang tersebut terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi. Shikamaru aman. Untuk sementara ini.

"Temari," Shikamaru memulai, suaranya tenang, tak bergetar. Temari –merasa malu untuk suatu alasan yang tidak dia mengerti, yang _mungkin_ ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata perpisahan dari Itachi— menunduk, wajahnya terasa panas. "Maaf kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa, tapi kamu cewek spesial buatku."

Temari mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Shikamaru dengan mata lebar tidak percaya dan jantung berdebar. Shikamaru tersenyum, memberikan bungkusan berisi cokelat dan mawar. Temari menerima bungkusan itu dengan agak kikuk, tampak terkejut, walau sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Senyum yang membuat Shikamaru balas tersenyum, dan mungkin, membuat jantungnya berpacu sedikit lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih," kata Temari pelan, tidak biasanya merasa malu.

Tapi Shikamaru masih belum selesai. Dia merogoh kantongnya, mngeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis kain beludru berwarna merah, "Sabaku no Temari," Shikamaru memulai, membawa kotak beludru itu ke hadapan Temari, "aku menyayangimu, kamu cewek spesial buatku," Shikamaru meneruskan, suaranya tenang, walau tangannya sedikit gemetar ketika dia membuka kotak kecil itu.

Temari menarik nafas tidak percaya. Di dalam kotak beludru itu, terdapat sebuah cincin.

"Kamu bersedia jadi pacar, ah bukan, tunanganku?" Shikamaru mengakhiri, menatap Temari tepat di mata.

"Ah," tanpa menyadarinya, wajah Temari memerah. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Shikamaru masih menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Sadar kalau dia harus memberikan jawaban, Temari memajukan tangan kanannya, membiarkan Shikamaru memasukkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Shikamaru kembali memasukkan kotak itu ke kantongnya, cincin yang sama persis, hanya berbeda ukuran, melingkari jari manis tangan kanannya.

Dan Shikamaru memeluk Temari, "Sekarang kamu resmi jadi milikku," dia berbisik lembut, mengelus rambut pirang Temari dengan penuh sayang. Shikamaru menunduk, menatapTemari, yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Shikamaru balas tersenyum. Lalu perlahan, dia menundukkan wajahnya. Temari, mengetahui apa yang hendak Shikamaru lakukan, menutup mata.

Dan saat itulah semua menjadi berantakan…

Terjadi beberapa hal bersamaan.

Kankurou mengambil gulungan dimana kugutsunya tersimpan, menggigit jarinya, dia hendak mengeluarkan kugutsu kesayangannya. Beruntung, Sasuke –di bawah perintah Naruto— bergerak cepat dan berhasil menghentikan Kankurou bahkan sebelum dia sempat melepas segel dari gulungan tempat kugutsunya disimpan.

Gaara, yang tersadar ketika melihat Shikamaru berusaha melakukan… _The Unthinkable_—yang tidak terpikirkan— segera memerintahkan pasirnya untuk menyerang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melompati mejanya dan segera menahan Gaara, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar bahu temannya itu. Pasir Gaara berhenti—hanya beberapa inchi dari wajah Shikamaru—dan balik menyerang Naruto. Naruto memaki pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari serangan pasir Gaara tanpa harus melepaskannya.

"Bukannya aku mau merusak—" Naruto berkata, menghindari serangan lain, "—momen bahagiamu, Shika, tapi—" Naruto melompat mundur, untuk pertama kali merasa beruntung karena Gaara kurus, sehingga dia dapat dengan mudah menariknya bersamanya dan bukannya melepasnya, "—sebaiknya kamu pergi, secepatnya. Kayak, _sekarang_!"

Shikamaru tidak membuang waktu. Memegang tangan Temari, dia berlari menuju pintu.

Dimana Sasori berdiri, dalam wujud aslinya, pasir hitamnya bergerak mengancam. Wajahnya tampak seimpasif bisaanya, walau ada kilatan berbahaya dalam mata cokelatnya.

Shikamaru merutuk dalam hati. Otaknya cepat memikirkan jalan keluar lain, tapi otaknya buntu.

"Shikamaru…" Temari berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru bisa melarikan diri, pikirnya, bila sendiri. Tapi Shikamaru menolak untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Pasti ada jalan keluar," gumam Shikamaru, lebih pada dirinya sendiri, "pasti ada…"

Dan saat itulah pintu terbanting terbuka untuk ketiga kalinya. Sasori melompat ke samping, menghindari hantaman pintu. Dan Ino melangkah masuk.

"Shikamaru!" Ino memanggil teman masa kecilnya itu, suaranya terdengar marah, walau ada cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya, "Berani-beraninya kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau mau melamar…" kata-katanya terputus ketika dia menyadari keadaan ruangan yang jauh dari suasana romantis. Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, ke arah Sasuke yang masih melawan Kankurou, ke Naruto yang menahan Gaara, ke Sasori dan pasir hitamnya, dan dia diam terpaku, matanya membelalak tidak percaya, "Apa yang terjadi…?"

"Waktu yang sempurna, Ino!" Shikamaru menyeringai lebar, menarik tangan Temari ke arah pintu.

"Eh? Terima kasih…?" Ino berkata tidak yakin, masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"Kalau kau bisa menahan Sasori, aku akan sangat berterima kasih!"

Tanpa pikir panjang –percaya sepenuhnya Shikamaru tahu apa yang dia lakukan— Ino menghalangi Sasori yang hendak mengejar Shika, "Eh, tapi…" dia hendak bertanya kenapa, tapi sebelum dia sempat bertanya, Shikamaru sudah berlari pergi, Temari di sampingnya.

Shikamaru berlari, melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain, tangan Temari dalam genggamannya, dan dia tersenyum. Sekarang dia tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan ada orang lain yang akan merebut Temari. Temari sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

_Tunangan_.

Senyum Shika melebar, kata itu terdengar sangat indah di telinga Shika.

Kembali ke Kantor Hokage…

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Gaara berteriak, teriakan paling kencang seumur hidupnya, mengingat, selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, jangankan berteriak, berbicara saja dia jarang, "LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" perintahnya, yang diacuhkan oleh Naruto, "ATAU AKU AKAN MENDEKLARASIKAN PERANG!" ancamnya. Tapi Naruto bergeming, cengkramannya tidak melemah sedikit pun.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU!" Naruto balas berteriak, tidak kalah kencang, "TIDAK SAMPAI KAU BERJANJI AKAN MERESTUI HUBUNGAN MEREKA DAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUH SHIKA!"

"Au…" Gaara meringis, "Gendang telingaku yang malang," dia menggerutu, mengusap kedua telinganya, yang kini berdenging. Gaara melotot, melempar tatapan paling galaknya, tapi mengingat Naruto sudah kebal –dan ada di belakangnya— Naruto sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Hal yang membuatnya semakin sebal. Matanya berkedut kesal, dia tidak terbiasa berada dalam posisi tidak berdaya.

Gaara menghela nafas, mengetahui Naruto bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala, yang berarti dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Dia menghela nafas lagi. Tampaknya memang tidak ada jalan lain selain menyerah. Setidaknya untuk sementara.

"Baiklah, kau menang," kata Gaara, bahunya turun, "Aku merestui hubungan mereka," lanjutnya, giginya menggeratak, seolah dia memaksa dirinya untuk mengatakan itu, "Sekarang, lepaskan aku."

"Apa?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dia menatap belakang kepala temannya dengan tidak percaya, "kau… merestui hubungan mereka?" tanyanya, matanya melebar, terkejut.

"Iya!" jawab Gaara galak.

"Begitu saja?" tanya Naruto, masih tidak percaya betapa mudahnya Gaara menuruti keinginanya dan memberi restu, sementara beberapa detik lalu, dia masih ingin membunuh Shika dengan cara yang paling brutal dan berdarah.

"Iya, begitu saja," Gaara memutar bola matanya dengan tidak sabar.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, Gaara menyerah terlalu mudah, dan itu jelas bukan sifatnya. Tapi…

Dalam kebingungannya, cengkraman Naruto pada Gaara melemah. Hal yang dengan segera disadari oleh Gaara. Dia menyeringai. Dia memang menyerah, tapi hanya untuk sementara, hanya sampai kewaspadaan Naruto mengendur, seperti sekarang ini. Dan ketika penjagaan Naruto sudah turun…

Gaara menyikut rusuk Naruto, tidak cukup kuat untuk menyebabkan luka serius, hanya cukup untuk membuat Naruto terkejut dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Gaara menyeringai penuh kemenangan, "Ha! Aku akan merestui hubungan mereka kalau cowok sial itu sudah mati di tanganku!" kata Gaara, tertawa maniak sebelum berlari mengejar kakaknya.

Naruto terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam keterkejutannya. Dan ketika rasa terkejutnya luntur dan dia menyadari sepenuhnya kalau temannya –teman _baiknya_ yang dia kira _tidak akan pernah_ menipunya— baru saja menipunya, matanya berkedut, "KEMBALI KE SINI GAARA!" teriakan Naruto membahana.

Hening.

Lalu kepala Gaara mencuat dari balik pintu, "Kau kira aku cukup bodoh untuk kembali?" katanya, dengan kekanakannya menarik sebelah kelopak matanya dan menjulurkan lidah. Lalu dia berlari pergi.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya bisa berdiri diam, menatap ke arah pintu, _shock_. Dia tahu Gaara punya sisi kekanakan yang jarang –atau malah tidak pernah?— dia tunjukkan. Tapi tindakannya barusan… Itu bukan hanya sekedar kekanakan, hal itu _sangat teramat sangat_ kekanakan.

Dan Naruto masih juga tidak bisa menangkap Gaara —yang dengan kekanakannya kembali hanya untuk meledeknya.

Mata Naruto berkedut kesal. Kepalanya tertunduk, bayangan poninya menutupi matanya, bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Na-Naruto…" panggil Ino dari balik Sasori takut-takut.

Hening untuk sesaat. Lalu…

"**GAARA!**" teriakan Naruto terdengar hingga ujung Konoha.

Sementara itu dengan Shikamaru dan Temari…

Shikamaru dan Temari, sepasang kekasih yang baru saja meresmikan status mereka, kini sedang duduk berdampingan di puncak Monumen Hokage. Tangan Shikamaru melingkari pundak Temari, merengkuh cewek pirang itu dalam pelukannya. Sementara Temari menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Shikamaru, sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. Mereka duduk dalam diam, membiarkan angin membelai lembut wajah mereka, menikmati pemandangan Konoha di bawah mereka dan tentu saja, menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

Keduanya sudah melupakan kejadian beberapa belas menit lalu, dimana mereka berdua –Shikamaru lebih tepatnya— dikejar oleh keluarga overprotektif Temari, terutama oleh adik bungsunya.

Adik bungsu Temari yang merupakan Kazekage, shinobi terkuat di Suna.

Adik bungsu yang sampai beberapa tahun lalu, adalah _host_ Ichibi.

Adik bungsu yang kuat dan berbahaya, yang sampai beberapa menit yang lalu, mengejar Shika dengan niat untuk membunuhnya.

Tapi seperti kata pepatah, yang sudah berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Shika bukan orang yang pendendam kok. Balas dendam itu adalah hal yang terlalu merepotkan baginya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin Gaara akan berkeras untuk membunuhnya mengingat sekarang dia adalah, bukan hanya pacar, tapi _tunangan_ Temari, secara **resmi**.

Shikamaru menatap ke arah Temari, sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya. Temari balas tersenyum ke arahnya. Hari masih siang dan matahari masih tinggi di langit, tapi banyak awan berarak di langit, meredupkan sinar matahari, melembutkan wajah Temari.

_Dia memang sangat cantik_, pikir Shika, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, menutup jarak diantara mereka. Mata hijau Temari melebar, semburat merah mewarnai pipinya ketika dia menyadari apa yang hendak Shika lakukan. Dia menutup mata dan menunggu.

Jarak di antara keduanya terus menipis, dan ketika jarak antara bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi…

"BRUAKK!"

Shikamaru terbanting beberapa meter ke belakang. Untuk beberapa saat, dia membiarkan dirinya terlentang, menatap langit, matanya berkedut kesal. Kenapa setiap kali dia hendak mencium Temari –yang merupakan _tunangan _**resminya**— selalu, selalu, _selalu_ saja ada yang mengganggu?

Ketika Shika bangkit duduk, dia menyadari pasir Gaara bergerak defensif disekitar Temari, seperti hendak melindungi kunoichi berrambut pirang tersebut. Dia menoleh ke samping, dan di sana, beberapa meter di depannya, berdiri Gaara, tangan tersilang di depan dadanya, dengan senyum –atau seringai?— pemangsa di bibirnya, mata hijaunya berkilat berbahaya.

Bila tadi cahaya redup matahari membuat paras Temari menjadi lebih lembut, maka hal itu justru mempunyai efek sebaliknya pada Gaara, karena cahaya redup hanya membuatnya tampak lebih berbahaya.

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Dia tahu bahaya ketika dia melihatnya.

Gaara tidak mungkin melukai –atau lebih parah lagi, _membunuhnya_, kan?

Shikamaru ragu. Gaara berjalan ke arahnya, pelan tapi pasti, seperti seorang pemangsa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya, seringainya tetap terulas di bibirnya.

Shikamaru melangkah mundur, "Ga-Gaara…" panggilnya ragu. Gaara adalah salah seorang yang tindakannya tidak bisa dia prediksi.

Gaara berhenti, beberapa kaki di depannya. Wajahnya tampak tenang, seringainya sudah terhapus dari wajahnya.

Shika bernafas lega.

Tapi lalu bibir Gaara terangkat, membentuk seringai lain, lebih lebar, lebih _berbahaya_.

Dan saat itulah, Shika tahu dia. Harus. _Lari!_

-end-

Akhirnya selesai juga! *sujud sukur*

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah nungguin dengan (sangat) sabar (jangan bunuh saya!), buat semua yang udah nge-review, thanks guys, review kalian buat aku termotivasi untuk nyelesain fic ini! Buat yang nge-fave, makasih banyak! Dan yang udah nge-alert juga, aku nggak enak banget sama kalian! Maaf ya! Dan yang ngebaca tentunya! Sekali lagi, thanks guys!

See you again! Walau nggak tahu kapan… XD


End file.
